Written Memories
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: L is a famous author and in a relationship with his former rival Light. Somebody is not happy with this and causes L loose his memory. L, with the help of a certain trio is on a mission to regain his life and his happiness! LxLight MelloxMatt
1. The Beginning

Despite popular belief I have not died! Nope, just lost my muse for my current Naruto story, so I thought I'd give Death Note a whirl, because with my other Death Note story, _Dying Wishes_ I'm still working on it. I just want the next chapter to be really good, so I'm still adding the finishing touches!

Warnings! **Rated M for language, homosexual situations, and violence. (Side warning, there is an influential OC in this, but only at the beginning, after that, he is rarely mentioned)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. I only own this plot and any OC's that appear**_

The insomniac sat at his computer typing away at his laptop. He was working on his latest and greatest story, though, you could hardly call it his greatest because it was unfinished. Still, he knew that this was going to be his best, he just knew it. There was no way any of his other award-winning novels could even come close to being as well thought out and as detailed as this master piece. He has published quite a large collection of novels, all of which won an award of some type. He was proud of his work, but not nearly as proud as he was of this. He supposed there was a very obvious reason for that, but he preferred it that way. If he wrote something as good as this, then looked back on all his previous work, and didn't have a clue as to why it was so much better, well, it would definately make him stressful. He'd think he'd constantly been slacking off, or something had been wrong with his mental status, then he'd be trying to figure out what it was that made him write so much better. Nonetheless, he knew the reason, he knew it very well. So, no need to worry over such things. What was there to think about if he already had the answer? He typed the next sentence, it would be ending soon. With a grin his fingers lightly tapped the keys in a rythmic pattern. So close... Perhaps just another chapter.

If the author hadn't been so into his brilliant work, he would've noticed the creak from his door opening, he would've heard the stealthy footsteps on his hardwood floor. Still, the author sat, blissfully unaware, at his desk, typing away like a madman. The intruder was now standing behind the author, holding up a small weapon. He'd been hired to make this hit, though, it wasn't an actual killing assignment, he still had to knock the man out, and leave the 'weapon'. It was a small, black notebook. The covers were hard, and he was to hit the typist with a corner of it on a specific place. Somewhere on his head. Perhaps it would be easier to do if the man brushed his hair every once in a blue moon, then he could tell where the hair ended and his cranium began. Still, the trained assassin took an educated guess and swung the journal down, jamming the corner into the head of his mark. The typing immediately haulted and the raven-haired man slumped forward, head smashing violently against his laptop. The intruder looked unsympathetically at the author and lifted his head, shoving the notebook underneath, then carelessly dropping it again. His head made a thudding sound and the assassin chuckled a little. he'd actually expected a fight of some sort, but he got lucky. Humming a happy tune the man left the room and eventually the house, not at all caring about the poor unconscious genius.

"Hnm... Mmph..." The eighteen year-old groaned as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head. There was a dulll throbbing pain there and his vision was a bit cloudy, He blinked the groggyness out of his eyes and yawned. He casually looked out the window and noticed the sun was in the middle of rising. He thought it was a very pretty sight... Wait. Wait just a minute. Sun rise? That's impossible! He was typing during the evening, being an insomniac, there was no way he had slept for an entire day. He looked down at his laptop, as if expecting an answer, he sort of got one. On the keyboard was an unfamiliar journal. the cover had crude white writing. It said 'Death Note'. He rolled his eyes at the rather cliche title. He was an author after all, he knew a cliche when he saw one. He wasn't really in the mood to go through a useless thing right now. He needed assistance and his head really hurt! He rubbed the throbbing part of his skull once more. Something must've happened last night... There was a seventy-eight percent chance that someone had broken in and knocked him unconscious... If so, then the criminal decided to leave something rather than take anything? Clearly that meant there was a personal thing going on here, but who could he have offened? Actually, a lot of people. He sighed and looked at the clock on his laptop. School would be starting in about ten minutes. That gave him plently of time to contact his gaurdian... Wait. What the hell was wrong with him? He may have a slight concussion or something, because his mind was moving very slowly and he wasn't thinking properly. He'd contact Quillish after he got to school, around lunchtime. It wasn't an urgent matter because nothing had been taken, and he seemed to be alright, minus the headache and slow brain function, which he asumed would go away. So, with much haste, he gathered his journals, laptop, and a couple of sweets into his backpack and took off on his skateboard.

The teenager wore his signature outfit. A loose white T'shirt, baggy blue jeans, and some torn up sneakers, which looked a little more torn up than he remembered. He momentarily thought he should've brushed his teeth and hair, but his hair was clean, just messy, and his teeth were fine, he just had the taste of sleep in his mouth, which was not pleasant, but a sweet should easily take care of that, so no worries. He slipped his hands into his pockets while riding the board, pushing with his foot at rythmatic intervals. that was one of the things he liked about skateboarding, it was fairly simiar to typing.

He reached his school with no time to spare. He kicked up his blue board, which he had specially made, and ran into the school. He finally reached his sophmore class and tried to catch his breath while opening the door. He peeked inside and something irked him. He didn't recognize a single one of them. He heard an authoritive 'ahem' from the front of the room and he opened the door fully to look at his teacher, Ms. Mcbride. He looked at the unnatural redhead, who caked her face in makeup and he smiled sheepishly. She looked at him unamused. "Rue Ryuzaki? What are you doing interrupting my class?" She demanded rudely.

"I woke up late." He admitted. The teacher paused for a moment, knowing of the child's insomnia problem, but that wasn't the issue here. No the problem was, Ryuzaki was a senior. He didn't belong here.

"Perhaps that is why you are confused. You need to wake up. This is the sophmore class." She said sternly, glaring at the supposed genius. Ryuzaki just blinked his buldging, black eyes. He didn't understand. Of course this was the sophmore class, that's why he was here. He looked around the room again and tried to understand why he didn't recognize any of them. He looked around for his arch enemy, the one who was always trying to beat him, but saw unfamiliar faces blinking back at him. This was starting to make him nervous. He looked back at the English teacher expectantly and she just rolled her dull brown eyes. "You are a senior. Please leave, you are disrupting my class. If necessary I will have one of my students escort you, since you seem so unable to perform simple tasks.  
Wouldn't want you getting lost, Rue" She said snidely. The woman hated this boy, hated him a lot. She was a woman who was always best at everything, then this child came into her class and had outsmarted her in every way. It was rediculous! Absolutely idiotic. not only that, but things seem to be repeating themselves with several students this year. She hated them all. Every single one of them. She regareded herself as the smartest person alive, a brilliant mind that should be treasured... Then these _children _bested her. It was infuriating.

Ryuzaki stood in the doorway, mouth dropped. There was no way... He couldn't... Was it possible that... No. No! Damn it! For now he would play along until he could start investigating things further. For now, he needed to play the part. He closed his mouth and started calculating everything. The intruder... Personal... Headache... Mild concussion... Didn't steal anything, but left something, deliberately... Ryuzaki's eyes widened as realization hit him. He didn't have a mild concussion, he had memory loss. This was bad, he needed to contact Quillish as soon as possible, but, if he was correct and the situation was based on a vendetta, then he couldn't let them know their plan had worked, plus he needed to know who was his friend in this time and who wasn't. It would help him figure a few things out, he would need help from a certain trio though. He vaugely heard the teachers voice in the background of his mind, then a boy was standing next to him.

"Hello Mr. Ryuzaki. My name is Kid Kurai, I've been asked to assist you." He gently tapped Ryuzaki on the shoulder, then began walking. The raven followed, now extremely alert and aware. "Mr. Ryuzaki, where would you like to go? The nurses office or your classroom?" Ryuzaki looked at the boy. He was asian and had a blue shine to his black hair, he was remarkably pale, with dark red lips. Still, the most noticable thing about the teen were his eyes. They were a beautiful crystal blue, constrasting interestingly with his dark hair. He smiled at Ryuzaki and the genius also noticed the boy had dimples.

"My class. I do not need medical attention," None that the school could supply anyway. "I realize my behavior has indeed been a bit off, but I am only half awake. I believe I will be fine. There is no reason to worry. Though I apperciate your concern." The duo walked down the hallway a bit longer before turning left onto a flight of stairs. Ryuzaki paid close attention to everything.

"Alright Mr. Ryuzaki. As long as you believe you are fine, who am I to argue? Anyway, we're here. Being fully awake you probably knew that already, yes?" He asked with a slight interrigative tone to his voice. Clearly he wasn't buying Ryuzaki's 'half-asleep' story. Who would? Having seen the insomnia marks under his eyes, it was obviously a blantant lie, and the boy was smarter than Ryuzaki had hoped. -though it really didn't take a genius to figure that out- Of course, he still would not give anything away. Then a thought came to him, what if he knew this boy? What if he just didn't remember it? no... That was impossible. Ryuzaki chose his friends carefully and wisely, he would not befriend a peron who would deceive him.

"Thank you Mr. Kurai. Please, call me Ryuzaki." He said kindly. If the kid wasn't tricking him, then he was truly worried for the raven, which was a thoughtful gesture.

"You're welcome, Ryuzaki. And you may do the same. But I have to get back before Ms. McBitch gets pissy." Ryuzaki was taken aback by the boys sudden crude nature after being so polite, but shrugged it off. A character flaw, everybody has them. Ryuzaki turned to the classroom door, swallowing thickly, he braced himself for the worst thing that could happen. He opened the door and walked inside. He looked around and saw his arch enemy walking toward him. He rolled his eyes and got ready for another arguement, but, much to his surprise and disgust, got a hug instead. This was worse than his worse senario. He almost recoiled at the contact, and got ready to hit the teen when he remembered that he had forgotten.

"Sheesh L. I was seriously worried. You're never late." The boy's worry-soaked voice filled his ears and his mind momentarily turned to jelly. What the hell happened in the last two years? The world was upside down if Light Yagami was hugging him, and was worried about him. Still, as he said before, he needed to play along. So, against his instinct's and stomach's wishes he hugged the boy back. Not only that, the boy had called him L. He knew his true name. that meant that Ryuzaki had trusted the brunette. Ever since he became a famous author he'd asked his gaurdian for an alias, because he didn't want to be treated differently just because of his title. If a person was going to like him he didn't want it to be about momeny, or fame, or anything like that. He wanted it to be because of who he was. Clearly, the Light of this time had liked him for himself, so much so, Ryuzaki had told him his real name. Could he trust him with the truth about his memory? That was yet to be determined, he concluded.

Light released the raven and smiled at him, eyes still a little worry-filled. Ryuzaki forcively smiled back. Light turned and started walking off in some direction, Ryuzaki followed for lack of knowing where to go. He figured if they were friends they would sit somewhere close. He took this time to look around the room. There were students, he recognized some of them from two years ago, others were completely unfamiliar. He looked up to the teacher's desk and noticed nobody was sitting there. He quirked an eyebrow, almost wishing he'd done research on the senior class back when he was a sophmore. It would be very benificial. He always checked to see what it was like in the next level of education, but he didn't bother to go two levels up because he'd assumed he could do it in his junior year, hell, he probably did do it in his junior year. Light sat down and looked at the empty desk sitting next to him. Ryuzaki assumed that was his place so he sat down. Light smiled at him again, so he figured he did the right thing. It still freaked him out a little to see his one competator smiling at him like that. He knew Light had a brilliant mind, one almost as good as his own, so perhaps Light's input in this situation would be useful. He instinctively put his thumb to his lips and thought about the pros and cons of telling his, apparently former, rival. Well, Light seemed to be his close friend now, the brunett should want to help him. It made sense, but his natural instinct was yelling at him that it was a stupid idea and the auburn-eyed boy would only laugh at him. Still, he couldn't let it go that Light had called him L.

"Light, I need to tell you something extremely important." He thought maybe he should cunsult Quillish first, but left the thought because he wasn't sure if he could use a laptop in this room. Light looked at him, still worried. His concern made Ryuzaki believe he was doing the right thing. The teenager hadn't stopped looking at him with that worried look, so he must genuinely care.

"What is it Ryu?" Ryuzaki figured he called him that because now other children could hear them. However, the nickname for his alias was a bit irritating and, admittedly, slightly endearing.

"Yagami," Light tensed at the use of his surname, "a man broke into my house last night. He hit my head, and I've suffered memory loss. I don't remember the past two years." He said it like he was reading something off the back of a pancake mix box. So monotonously. Like what he said wasn't detrimental to his entire life. Hell, even Light's entire life. Speaking of the boy... The brunett was curently gaping moronicly at Ryuzaki. The teenager quickly pulled himself together to form a coherent reply.

"But... How?" He asked, not directly at Ryuzaki, but the raven didn't know.

"They hit me on the head." He answered, almost surprised by the stupidity of the question, but naturally glad to do anything that would make the brunett feel less intelligent than himself. It was weird, but he felt a twinge in his stomach from thinking so negatively about Light.

Light glared at him slightly, annoyed by the boy. He'd almost forgotten how much they used to fight and try to make the other look stupid. It had been fun though, he had to admit that. "No. That's not what I meant. I meant how would they know that I wouldn't be home?"

Ryuzaki audibly gasped, staring disbelievingly at Light. He... Wouldn't... Be home? What? He lived with Light? He lived with freaking Light Yagami! Why would he do something like that? It was a little more than ridiculous. he's been discovering a lot of things today that he believed was impossible. This was the most unbelievable though. Light and him, living together? What was Light to him now? What the hell happened in the last two years? When could Light have moved in? Why would Light have moved in? The brunett seemed to notice this, it was hard to miss, really. He rubbed his head nervously. Ah, so L didn't remember anything about their... Relationship. So then, he could nearly pinpoint the exact moment L had lost his memory. Their sophmore year was the year they got together, so it must've been early in that year.

"Ryu, could you possibly tell me the exact moment you last remember?" Ryuzaki started to think, hand finding it's way to his mouth again. He nibbled on his thumb for a few minutes before finally coming up with an answer.

"It was the day of the science test! I remember, I had gotten to school that day and you told me that you could get a better grade then me, smirking, Then I said something really witty and you got flustered." He declared. Light remembered that day too. He wasn't going to tell Ryuzaki what happened next. Ryuzaki had gotten a better grade then him. Only by a single point, but it was still better. He'd been furious, he almost decided not to confess to L. Oh course, in the end he had, and at first L rejected him, but the more the raven haired genius thought about it, the more he actually realized that the liked the brunett. So, after the enitial rejection, he came to Light, explained his feelings thoroughly, and they worked out an agreement. They would try dating, without putting much feeling into it in case it failed miserably, but it didn't. It actually worked wonderfully. So the longer it when on the more they started to feel for each other. After about a year or so, they decided to move in together. L had already lived by himself and Light lived with his family. So it only made sense for Light to move in with L. At first it was a bit difficult to deal with L's insomnia, but Light learned to live around it. So now they are living happily together, well they were until L forgot all about Light. That sort of put a damper on their relationship. Right now, L still disliked him. He really wasn't in the mood to go through the pain he went through when L first rejected him. Of course this time, he knew that L would eventually come to love him. But this was still going to be difficult. His L was missing and he wanted to know why. Who would've done this to L? Why would they have done it? He didn't appriciate a person hurting his love. It was not cool. So then, he had two things to do. One, he needed to get L to remember him, he didn't want to repeat his entire relationship, and two, he needed to find the guy that did this to L and kick his ass.

"It was actually the day after that when I confessed. I... Well, you rejected me. But a couple days after that you came around and we got together." Ryuzaki nodded, feeling a bit awkward with the topic, but he needed this information. It was critical. Why woould somebody make him forget up to that point... Moreover, was it even possible for a person to control how much memory loss a person has. At least, he didn't think there was. Perhaps... In some way, the person who hit him was able to control it. Though, he couldn't imagine how. Still, if they meant it to be controlled, then they wanted him to forget Light. Why? Maybe, somebody had something agaisnt their relationship, or just wanted to make Light miserable for some type of vendetta agaisnt him. Would they have gone as far as to hurt the raven just for hatred for Light? It would be a very crude way to do it, and it would also mean the person who did this didn't really care for L either. So then, it was somebody with a rather twisted veiw of them... Of the world because he didn't mind hurting another severely just to get to Light.

"That means that they wanted me to forget you." L informed. Light nodded, not at all curious about how he came to the deduction, because he was just about to say the same thing. Even if he wasn't thinking that, he knew by now not to doubt L's theories. They were rarely wrong, and when they were incorrect, they were close enough to still be called right. More or less anyway. L was a genius, they were on equal ground, so it was safe to say that Light was usually right as well. When both of them came to the same conclusion, it would be almost certain that they were right.

"I can't think of anybody that would want to hurt me, but I can think of a few who would want to hurt you." He said carefully, trying not to offend the man that now saw him as a rival, again.

"How would erasing my memory hurt me more than it would you?" Ryuzaki asked, eyes full of question. Certainly, it would hurt Ryuzaki. Not knowing things about his own life. Not knowing the last two years, it was difficult. But Light was fine, meaning he remembered the last two years, so he could help fill in the blanks... So they were definately out for Light. It was then Ryuzaki remembered the black journal.

"Light! The culprit, they left something at my house." Light felt his left eye twitch a little, Couldn't L have mentioned this before? It definately would've been helpful information to say the least. Ryuzaki started digging around in his bookbag before making a noise of victory and pulling out a black journal. The brunett quirked a brow at the odd thing and waited for Ryuzaki to explain it. The raven shrugged his shoulders in an 'I don't know either' manner. Light nodded and waited for his lover, ex-lover, rival, best friend... Whatever. He waited for Ryuzaki to open the journal.

Ryuzaki tensed a little, feeling anxiety rise in his stomach, he pinched the corner of the book in between his thumb and index. Light nudged his arm lightly, mildy annoyed with how slow Ryuzaki was moving. The raven glared a little at his brunett rival. Light said they had moved in together, but he still knew him as the man he competed against. He still felt disgusted by the thought. However, if Light's story was true, that meant L Lawliet had been happy. He would do anything to feel happy. It was a feeling he scarcely remembered. He was more than willing to work with Light to regain what he had lost. Plus, if Light really did love him that meant he wouldn't have to deal with arguements or constantly trying to best the other. It hanestly seemed like a decent arrangement. Perhaps that was what had made Ryuzaki choose to get together with the boy in the first place. The chance of being happy was far to seductive to ignore. Even now, happiness was his main goal. Of course, it was partly his own fault for being so miserable. He shut people out, he didn't trust them. At a young age he had been exposed to the cruelty of man. That's actually why he had wanted so dearly to be an author, with his brains there were many things he could've done, he could've really helped society, in a way, he thought he was, but he could definately be doing a more direct job by being a detective or something along those lines. He actually couldn't picture himself as a man battling crime. It was not at all like him. Instead, he decided to show the human race all the problems with itself. In a very smooth manner, but intelligent people, not anywhere near his own mental abilities of course, could still see what he was doing. It was a flawless system. The smart people who could actually do something about the problems would realize the severity of the issues if they read one of his novels, and based on their own sense of justice, could choose to act on it. So in a very small, backwards way, he was helping, changing people.

Ryuzaki flipped open the notebook at stared at the black page. It had white writing on it. It was only one word. 'Moon' it said. He glared and started frantically flipping through the other pages. All white, all blank. He ground his teeth. It was completely useless!

"How interesting. You're right, Ryu. This could be about me." Light said matter-of-factly. The genius bit his lip in anger. So _Light _understood it? Swell. He shook his head. He needed to be calm. He was the one who decided to have Light help him. He really didn't like admitting he had no clue what was going on, but he blamed it on his brain damage.

"Care to elaborate?" Ryuzaki asked, holding his anger back. Light chuckled lightly.

"I forgot. You decided to learn Japanese after we got together." Ryuzaki rolled his eyes.

"Okay, get to the point." He demanded.

"My name, when written in it's original Japanese form, is actually read 'Tsuki' which means moon in english." He explained. Ryuzaki nodded. Still, what would a translation of Light's name have to do with this? What kind of clue was that? How in the hell was he suppose to figure anything out with that?

"Well that's all well and good, but what the hell am I suppose to do with that?" He raised his voice a little. A couple people in class stopped talking and turned their heads toward the duo.

Light lifted his hands and said a couple things to try and soothe the teen.

"What _Yagami_?" He spat the name out, this had something to do with the damn brunett. He was letting his emotions get the better of him and he knew it. But still he lost _two years _of his memory. How was he suppose to deal with that? "Am I not allowed to get pissed? It's your fault! They are all gone! Everything! I don't know anything! And you are the cause you fuckin' prick! Damn it all! You son of a bitch! You caused this! You made this happen!" He knew his face was red with anger, and he could feel all the eyes in the class room on him, but he didn't care. He grabbed his backpack and the notebook and went to the doorway. He opened it, grabbed his skateboard and turned his head to look at Light one more time. "Go fucking die, you damn serpant." With that he left, slamming the door behind him. That was so out of character for himself. He would've never yelled like that, he would've never cursed like that, he would've swallowed his anger and said something sarcastic then returned to thinking, but not this time. This was a situation he'd never thought he'd be in. He knew nothing of who he was anymore. His life, time lost, things unknown, everything was a mystery and his only clue was 'Moon'. Such bullshit. He growled lowly, headed for one of the junior classes. He was really glad he'd done research on this grade level. He knew exactly where he was going and why. He needed real help, and he needed Quillish.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter one of _Written Memories_! Review if you will! Let me know whatcha think!

-Lunar


	2. The Trio

"Cheater!" A blonde yelled loudly, ice blue eyes narrowing in anger. A small child quietly twirled his curly white hair, perfectly accustomed to the blonde's random bouts of anger. He sure was an emotional person.

"I told you already. It has no thought process, it can't decide to cheat. It doesn't want you to lose. You just suck." A calm, nonchalant voice said. The white haired child heard the familiar 'pang' of flesh hitting flesh. He rolled his obsidian orbs. So childish. He turned around and looked at his friends. There was a goggled redhead who had a mark on his face, rubbing it gently. A blonde with striking blue eyes currently glaring at a small handheld device.

"Mello, you're so childish." He said, crashing his two toy cars together. Mello directed his glare towards the albino.

"_Shut up, _Near! You're the one playing with toys!" He said with a superior tone in his voice, then made a sound of anger when the device robotically said 'game over'. The redhead sighed and stuck his hand out, waiting for Mello to give him his game back. He told the blonde there was no way he would win. The blonde had never played video games before so it only made sense that he wouldn't be able to win, of course, being as melodramatic as he usually is, he took it as a challenge to his intelligence. Mello slammed the portable game into the redhead's hand, saying a few obscenities.

"Matt, I'm telling you, the damn thing is rigged." Matt rolled his eyes, hitting a few buttons on the game, grinning slightly. He started playing, shooting guns at all the unwanted people and diving off of airplanes, all the regular things that came with this game. He'd choosen this game for Mello to play because the blonde liked things like this. Personally he was good with a Mario or Zelda game.

"Then how am I winning, Mels?" He asked offhandedly, not really thinking. Not the smartest thing he could've said. Mello dove on top of him and raised his fist high up in the air, ready to bring it down when he heard the door open. He jumped off of Matt in case it was a teacher. He'd had enough detention this year, thank you. He was mildly relieved when it wasn't a teacher, but still a little upset, because he assumed he would get yelled at anyway. After all, Matt was still on the ground and his gaurdian was looking right at them.

Ryuzaki stood in the doorway, mouth open. Mello... His face was burnt. Last he saw Mello's face was flawless, now across the left side of his face was scarred skin. It was a bit frightening. He didn't want to offend the boy, knowing his ill tempered nature, and said nothing about it. He looked down to Matt, who was laying on the floor. He quickly guessed as to what had happened. With Matt and Mello in the same room, it was almost a certainty. Near sat next to the group and Ryuzaki lifted a brow. Near was suppose to be a sophmore. Why was he in this class?

"Yo." Matt said, waving lightly, still on the ground. Mello kicked him and gestured for him to get up because it was rude to stay on the ground when their beloved gaurdian was in room. The redhead groaned but stood anyway. It was better than pissing Mello off again.

"Mello, Matt, Near, the prinicpal wants to see you." Ryuzaki said dully, lying came naturally to a man who had to hide his identity from the rest of the world. The three instantly knew that it was Ryuzaki who wanted to speak with them, but said nothing. They casually started walking towards the door, the rest of the kids in class didn't think anything of it, and if they did, they still kept their mouths shut. Mello was a man to fear, that was for sure. Nobody ever made fun of him, or started rumors about him, and nobody ever reported him. It was a long standing rule that Mello was untouchable. Making his friends the same. Near, Matt, Ryuzaki, and Light. One was to stay away from them. It was the only way to ensure your safety. Some few even thought Near was dangerous because of the quiet, apathetic demeanor. Some thought he was truly lethal. Near was nothing of the sort, and didn't act to enforce these thoughts, but he didn't do anything to stop them either.

The trio met up with Ryuzaki at the door and they all shared a look of understanding before leaving the classroom and heading to their usual meeting place. It was an old abandoned music room. Mello led the way with Matt at his side. Ryuzaki was last in line. He had no idea where the trio was leading him, but he felt like he was suppose to know. They came to a door and Near crouched down to the door handle and started picking the lock. It was a tad bit weird to see the boy he'd always seen as an innocent naive little boy breaking into a school room, but once again said nothing. Near made quick work of the lock and soon the door was open. The four headed inside. There was a piano in the far corner of the room, and a table in the center of the room with five chairs around it. It was weird that the piano was the only instrument in the place, but he figured all the others had been moved, that was just to big to get out of here. They all went to the table and sat in their respective chairs, Ryuzaki just sat in one of the two empty seats. The others looked at him oddly and he assumed he'd chosen wrong.

"Am I sitting in the wrong spot?" He asked carefully. The others nodded while looking at him like he was a bit crazy. He stood up and moved the the empty seat next to it, not wanting to be in the same place that stupid brunett had been. It was childish, but he was childish. He adjusted himself in the seat so he could sit with his knees to his chest.

"What's wrong with you?" Matt asked, usually dull eyes shining with concern. Ryuzaki sighed and licked his dry lips.

"I don't remember you guys starting high school." He said evasively. Mello made a 'huh?' noise and Ryuzaki knew he'd have to say it clearly. He didn't like admitting his lack of knowledge when everybody else knew. It didn't bother him as much this morning, but when Light understood the clue and Ryuzaki didn't because he'd lost his memory... Well, let's just say it wasn't a good feeling. "A man broke into my house and hit my head. I've lost all memory of the last two years. _Yagami _and I have already worked out some details as to why, but it's not the whole of the motivation. There are two things we need to do. First, figure out the rest of the motivation, and two, get my memory back." The others took in the information and in unison all asked different questions.

"Has Light told you about your situation?"

"Do you know who it was?"

"What information do you have on why it was done?"

Ryuzaki sighed and scratched his head. "Mello, yes, Yagami has told me about _that._ No, Matt, not a clue as to who. I believe that will reveal itself when we find out the why. And Near, so far, we know that the culprit wanted me to forget Yagami, or at least our current relationship. We have also concluded that this is mostly about Light. Now then, because of that we can get a clue about the personality of the culprit-"

"He, or she's ruthless. Clearly, this person has shown signs of not caring for anybody elses safety as long as the message he/she is trying to send gets across. L, you understand the message, yes?" The raven nodded. He knew perfectly well what the reason was. However, that reason itself needed a reason. It was rather complicated when their one clue was 'moon'.

"Yes. They wanted me to stop being with Yagami, in the form of forgetting him, because, if what I've been told is accurate, simply threatening me would not have done it. But then that brings about the question, did the person want Yagami to themself? Or, did the person want Yagami to suffer because from what I've seen, Light won't give up on me easily either." Ryuzaki explained, directing the answer at Near. The albino nodded.

"Alright, any clues left at the scene?" Matt asked. Physical evidence was what he was best with. He was a genius too, they all were. But Matt was the best with things like this. Give him any type of theorum and he could put it to work without any errors. Things that had rules, things that had answers that didn't take much deducing, he could do. Don't misinterpert. He was good at deducing things as well, just better at this. Ryuzaki pulled the black journal from his backpack. The trio stared inquizitively at it.

"This was left under my head." He explained, handing it to Matt. Near looked at Ryuzaki.

"What was your head on before it was on the notebook?" He questioned.

"On a pillow you moron." Mello spat. Near rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Mello. He was hit on the head, odds are he wasn't sleeping when this happened. So he wouldn't be in bed." He explained to the supposed genius. Mello ground his teeth. He wasn't being very much help in this little situation.

"My laptop. Why?" Ryuzaki interrupted the potential fight. Near grinned, making his face look even more childish.

"Was the notebook meant to be under your head, or _on top of your laptop_?" They all froze, save for the albino. Ryuzaki quickly pulled out the mention laptop and flipped it open. He hit the 'power' button and waited. He waited some more. Then he saw it light up and he smiled, then it went away.

"My laptop is dead." he said.

"How anticlimantic." Matt said dully. They would have to wait until after school to do any real investigating. Well, at least now they could look at the notebook, still he assumed Ryuzaki had already gone through it, doing so now would probably be a bit pointless. He sighed and opened the journal. 'Moon'? Wow... That seemed a little... Useless.

"That's it!" Mello yelled, jumping up enthusiastically. Every one in the room stared at Mello questioningly. The dramatic blonde started laughing. He'd actually be of some use in this thing after all! He'd show Near who was best. He would assist Ryuzaki by helping him get his memory back and Near would finally have to admit he was better. He started dreaming of Near bowing down to him, crying from being so useless, and chanting, "Mello, you are truly better! I'm not even worth the dirt beneath your shoes! Please forgive me for thinking I was! You're so much awesomer! I'm a twit." Mello stopped. Yeah, even he knew that was a bit over the top. He looked back at his friend and grinned.

"Near, you should've figured this out already. L," he said, now directing his words toward the raven, "you always write all of your novels on that laptop. So, your novels are some type of clue, that's what lead me to think of this. In that journal it said 'moon', which in some twisted way is Light's name, right? I think you mentioned it once or something. Anyway, in one of your books there was a dedication that said 'To my 'Lunar Light' referring to pretty boy in two ways. You thought it was really clever, and I remember it stood out to me because you'd never dedicated any of your books before." He said with pride. Ryuzaki felt like jumping up and hugging the kid. Now that was a clue. He didn't remember writing that, but that was to be expected. It would definately be interesting to read his own work and truly know absolutely nothing about it. So then, he would be busy when he got home. He would get to contact Quillish and see if the man's nephew had anything that could help, and he would get to read that book. Though he was an impatient man, he could wait. Probably... Maybe.

"One of you don't happen to have a copy of that do you?" He asked without much hope, but to his surprise Near nodded.

"Well, not me... But I know exactly where we can get it. The school doesn't allow your books here for reasons you should be aware of, but a close friend of mine is a huge fan of your work so he brings your books to school with false covers. I was hanging out with him this morning and he had that one. It's actually his favorite." Mello and Matt grinned, but Ryuzaki was oblivious as to why. He was just happy that one of Near's friends had it... It was a little odd that Near had any friends aside from the group, he wasn't the most social of people, but Ryuzaki shrugged it off. Matt looked down at his electronic watch.

"Well this period gets out in a couple minutes, we could talk to him then, but after that we should get back to class, blowing of study hall is one thing, but the others we should probably attend." He said apathetically.

"What are you talking about? Let's just blow it all off!" Mello yelled, smirking evily. Matt sighed, he knew that was coming.

"No, Mihael. You're the reason we can't skip anymore class, or do you want summer school? _Again_?" The redhead asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stick in the mud." The fiery teen mumbled under his breath. Ryuzaki almost chuckled at the thought of Mello making Matt have to attend summer school. He was actually also a little surprised that Matt didn't just change the school records, but was also happy that he didn't. He's tried to teach the children to have a good sense of right and wrong, but Mello was... Difficult when it came to things like that. The blonde also seemed to have a lot of influence on the gamer.

"C'mon. We should get going if we want to catch him in time. If we aren't fast enough, he'll be on the roof already." Near said, standing up. Ryuzaki lifted a brow. Roof? That was unusual, even by Ryuzaki's standards. Matt and Mello started giggling, but followed anyway.

The group walked down the hallway, Ryuzaki and Near in front and Matt and Mello behind. Ryuzaki looked over at the albino.

"What's so funny about this?" He asked innocently.

Near started twirling his white hair. "Well, the entire dedication was 'To my lunar light and 14's kid'." He said. Ryuzaki wondered if Near was being useless on purpose. It wasn't in the albino's nature. At least it wasn't two years ago. Now he was a bit uncertain.

"Uhm... I'm not sure if you know this, but I am suffering from brain damage." He said. Near glared a little.

"N is the fourteenth letter of the alphabet. Near. The guy who we're going to see, his name is Kid. This book we worked on together. Kid inspired me to write it, but I needed your help, of course he doesn't know the book is about him. Things in there about his past, though exaggerated, are pretty bad, and if he knew it was about him, he would be infuriated with the invasion of privacy. Anyway, we wrote it together and it's been called your best. That is why I sort of understand why it's a clue." Ryuzaki knew Kid! Well, sort of. He'd met the asian that morning. He'd been the one to show Ryuzaki to his class. He'd seemed like a very nice boy, except for his comment on Ms. McBride. Life's weird like that sometimes.

A loud bell sounded in the hallway and Ryuzaki recognized it as the signal to switch class. He suddenly got an irrational feeling of what he thought could only be nostalgia from his subconscious. He felt like he seriously needed to go fetch Light so that they could work together on this because he was part of this. It effected the brunett nearly as much as the raven. He assumed the feeling came from the bell which led him to wondering what class he had now that he was senior, then the misshap this morning, and his arguement with Light.

Matt looked down at his watch again. "We probably missed him already... Anyway, Near, Ryuzaki," he nodded to each of them as he said their names, "Mello and I have to go. See ya." He said, latching onto Mello's arm and dragging the protesting blonde down the hall. Shouts of 'I wunna see what happens!' could be heard as the duo disappeared into the crowd of kids.

"Why don't you have to go to class?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Because it's now my study hall. I'm still a sophmore, but, because of special circumstances, I also happen to be the supervisor for the junior study hall." Near said dispassionately, looking left and right for Kid. "The supervisor for this class is Kid's twin brother. He'll sign both Kid and I in, so we don't have to worry about it. It's a pretty rigged system, and I don't usually take advantage of it, but this is different. Of course, I can't really say the same for Kid. I think he's only actually attended that class a couple times. For two reasons," Near grabbed Ryuzaki's arm and pulled him to the left, dodging a rather large student, "one, he doesn't exactly get along well with his brother, and two, he likes reading on the roof. At least we know where to find him." He said, watching the crowd of students start to shrink. "The roof it is." He decided.

* * *

Ryuzaki and Near stood in front of the roof door. Near smiled a little and pushed the door open. They were relieved to find that it was a cloudy day, so the light was dull and they didn't have to squint. They looked around the place for Kid. He was sitting on the edge of the roof, reading a book, and smiling lightly.

"Kid!" Near shouted. The raven's ears perked up, there was only one reason he would call him that. The asian looked over at the two and smiled, he was right.

"Hey Near, Mr. Ryu- Ah, I mean Ryuzaki." He said, standing from the ledge. He jumped down and walked to them. Near and Ryuzaki did the same so they met in the middle. Ryuzaki looked down at the cover of Kid's book, it read 'Dell ID: 1286043 Manual'. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes. If he was going to diguise the books, he should do it with something somebody would actually read.

"Hello Kurai." Ryuzaki said, looking at the boy's brilliant blue eyes.

"Do you two need something?" He asked, tone knowing.

"Yes. Do you have that copy of 'Revelation' with you?" Near asked, looking at the book Kid was holding. Ryuzaki lifted a brow, 'Revelation'? That's what he titled it? That's a bit unusual. Near must've been the one to name it.

"Of course." Kid set the book he was holding on the ground and swung his backpack on the ground. He whistled quietly while unzipping it and pulling out a book with a cover that read 'Figure Me Out'. He handed the book to Near before zipping the bag back up and slinging it over his shoulders. He grinned at them. "What do you two need it for?" He asked casually.

Near looked at Ryuzaki before sighing. He absolutely loathed lying to Kid. "Ryuzaki has never read it. He's read a couple reviews on it and was curious. I told him you had a copy and he got excited." It wasn't a total lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. He handed the book to Ryuzaki and the raven flipped it open to somewhere in the middle, a bit overly anxious. He read the small paragraph.

_'The young teenager looked down at his bloodied hands, the smell of death invading his nostrils. The same scent he'd smelt when he found the mangled corpses of his family... He felt like screaming and letting his agony resonate throughout this crimson world, but settled for falling to his knees and punching the blood soaked ground. "It's not possible! It's not possible! How can it be? You fucking liar! There's no way..." Life's liquid drizzled down his fists, making the puddle on the ground grow and his blood mixed with the blood of his brother and dead lover. His murderer of a brother crouched down and smiled sweetly at the crying teen. Blood dripped from the empty hole in his chest and he pulled his shaking brother into a tight hug, drenching his little brother's once pure white shirt in a volotile red. His next words completely shattered the teens world._

_"Foolish little brother, I gave my heart to you years ago."'_

Well, there was no mistaking it, it definately read like his work, the topic was a bit abnormally morbid, but he assumed that was because of Near's input. He'd never read any of the albino's work that didn't make him want to go give twenty dollars to a homeless man after taking a couple of showers to wash away all the impurity he'd just injested from reading. The albino was quite the author. He closed the book and looked at Kid.

"Thank you Kurai. I am ashamed to say I don't actually own any of my own work, it's sort of a principal. Anyway, my publisher keeps all the copies aside from the rough drafts. So, may I please keep this for today? I will return it tomorrow." He said calmly. Near gaped at him and Kid just chuckled at what he'd assumed was a joke.

"What?" He asked wanting to know if he was serious about borrowing it. He knew that the first part had been a joke, but not the second. He had no problem letting Ryuzaki borrow it. He had another copy and Ryuzaki was Near's friend, he'd heard many stories about the senior and he trusted the albino with anything, so his friend couldn't be bad.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that precious to you... Ah, how about this, let's make a deal." Ryuzaki said triumphantly, thinking he knew what the asian had meant. "If you let me borrow it tonight, I'll sign it for you." Kid stared at Ryuzaki for a couple of minutes.

"What do you mean? The author of this book is a female." He said, looking unsure of himself. Near burst out into laughter. Kid and Ryuzaki stared at him. The albino clutched his sides and felt his eyes tear up he was laughing so hard. He hadn't meant to, but when Kid said he thought Ryuzaki was a girl, he immediately pictured Ryuzaki cross-dressing and it was a bit too much for the teen. "What?" Kid asked, feeling more and more stupid by the second. "Lawliet is a girl's name!" He defended, Near just laughed harder, finding breathing to be rather trying.

"Lawliet is not a girls name!" Ryuzaki yelled. "It's perfectly exeptable for a British boy." He said sternly, Kid stared at him again, though this time it was a little awkward with Near's hysterical laughter in the background.

"Whoah. You are really L Lawliet?" Kid asked disbelievingly. Ryuzaki nodded.

"Flesh and blood." He answered, smiling.

"But L Lawliet has an accent! I've heard all the interviews, she, uhm..., he... you... Anyway, L uses a voice scrambler, but you can still hear the accent!" Kid declared. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes.

"Losing the accent is part of my guise." He said with his accent. The asian's eyes widened. Near finally stopped laughing and stood straight again, wiping a few tears from his face. L glared at him a little, but Near shrugged it off.

"... Whoah... I go to the same school as L. Now that's a thought." Kid said, slipping into fanboy mode. Near lifted a brow slightly and Kid snapped out of it. "Ahem." He coughed nervously. "Right, anyway, feel free to borrow it. I don't mind, though I would definately like it back as soon as possible... But, why do you need to read it if you wrote it?" He asked.

L knew this boy was trustworthy from the way Near looked at him, so he had no problem telling the asian. "I've recently suffered some memory loss from an accident. We think maybe reading some of my old work would help me with it. It's sort of an out there theory, but worth a shot." Kid nodded, looking oddly serious.

"No, it's not that far out. There are a couple psychologists, mind you not nerologists, think that if one with mild memory loss see's old photos or reads old journal entries, some of the memories may reutrn. Of course, none of this is proven and hasn't been tested. Just mere speculation... Uhm... Would it bother you too much to tell me if it works or not? I've actually been extrememly curious ever since I found out that there is a slim chance that it could work." Kid explained, L listened closely. He'd never really researched anything about psychologists, but from this little discovery decided it may be useful, then again Kid seemed to know a lot about them. perhaps the boy could just help him directly.

"It's no trouble. I'll tell you when I return the book. Now a question of my own... Do you want to be a psychologist or something?"

"No, not exactly. I just like knowing things, whether it's actually relevant to my plans for the furture doesn't really matter because you can never be certain what kind of situation would arise where you would need to know it." He said matter-of-factly. That would explain the computer manual. L nodded and said his 'thank you's, then, after getting some directions, decided to go ask for Light's help again, this time with a level head. He would also have to apologize for his earlier behavior. This wasn't going to be fun... But the brunett loved him right? So he should want to help and forgive him... Most likely... Probably... Maybe... Actually, it was only about twenty-three percent. With a sigh, he walked down the stairs, 'Revelation' in hand, wishing that Light seriously did love him, it would make this about fifty-seven precent easier.

* * *

Well, there you have ti loves, the next chapter is out! And I'm still sick... -.- If you said 'yay' at that last part I am very disappointed, but the Kira in me agrees with you. XD Heh... Cause that totally wasn't a clue for next chapter at all... XD (BTW That was pretty much Kid's only part. He's my favorite and pretty much only OC, I don't like to use them often. Sort of takes you out of the world I'm suppose to be putting you in! XD But! Ms. McBride is real... And as bitchy as decribed.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? REVIEW!**


	3. Kira Returns

My laptop is finally fixed! YAY! So you can be expecting updates for my other stories as well, that includes **Dying wishes** and **Flight of the Violin**

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters, merely the plot and any OC's that pop up.

* * *

Light ran his hand through his groomed locks for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. He simply couldn't quite grasp exactly what had just happened. L... L had just cussed him out and that look in his eyes... He'd _never_ seen L look like that. Even back when they were rivals, L had always looked at him with mild distaste and curiousity_. That_ look was one of pure hatred. He felt so hurt, so distraught. He felt such conflicting emotions. He felt like he had before he'd found peace in L. You see, Light had sort of a... Problem. He sort of heard voices, or rather a single voice. Still, he wasn't clinically insane, it was more like he had two consciences and they fought very loudly. A lot of people did this, but they didn't realize it. Light noticed a great deal. The only reason it bothered him so much is that one of them... him... it... was pure evil, and a certain person he knew encouraged that evil side of him. That part of him had murderous thoughts and was violent and vicious. Another thing that bothered him was that it gave itself a name, Kira. After he got with L, though, it all seemed to stop gradually, everything was better, and that certain man started leaving him alone. He loved L for that. It was one of many reasons he needed the raven so much. But that bout of anger... It was too much. All in the same day, he'd lost the love of his life and can't rightfully be angry towards the man, regained Kira, and felt even worse than when L had rudely rejected him.

The brunetts eyes were red, not from crying, but from rubbing them furiously to obstain from doing so. _'C__**ome on, love. Don't you want to just hit him? Just this once quit being a pussy and kick his ass!' **_Kira demanded. Light closed his eyes, trying to make the voice go away. _"Leave me alone! I don't want to hurt L! He's still the man I love! He will always be! I'll make him remember me! I'll make him love me!"_ Light's inner voice shouted back, though it didn't sound as certain as he wished it did.

_**'Didn't you hear him? He told us, you, to go die. Why don't we just finally get rid of the little nuisance?'**_ Light winced. He remembered when he used to encourage Kira. Talk of killing L was his favorite... Now it seemed like such an entirely fictional thought. Still, Kira was relelntless and insisted it was the right thing to do. It felt so wrong to know that a part of himself wanted to hurt his beloved. "_I... I can't..."_ Inner Light weakly admitted. Kira scoffed loudly and Light could swear he felt like the thing was glaring at him. He felt hated by his own subconscience. Was it Hate-Light-Day and nobody had bothered to tell him? _**'Can't? Or won't?' **_Kira asked, disappointment coating his cruel words.

The class gently got back to a dull roar after L's little episode, a few kept quiet for concern for Light. A student walked up to Light caustiously and tapped the brunett on the shoulder. Light spun around and glared, not at all in the mood to do this.

"What?" He spat vehemently. The teen fidgeted nervously, bringing his hands up in from of himself almost protectively, as if he was worried Light might attack him.

"Uh... Yagami-san... I just wanted to... Make sure you were okay." He said quietly. Light took a deep, slow breath in an attempt to calm himself. _Touto Matusda, _he thought. He knew the asian was an idiot, but this was really dumb, even for the teen; however, the fact that Matsuda was only trying to be kind to him kept Light from biting his head off.

"_I'm perfecetly fine_, Matsuda-san." Light said through clentched teeth. The raven smiled brightly and exhaled loudly like he'd been holding his breath waiting for Light's answer. Said brunett groaned, all sarcasim seemed lost on the giddy moron in front of him.

"That's a relief." He said, smile never fading. Matsuda opened his mouth to say something Light guessed was stupid, but the bell cut him off. L still hadn't returned... Light had a feeling he knew where the raven was, and if that hunch was right, which it more than likely was, then he couldn't get to him anyway. Near was the only one who could pick a lock good enough to break in without taking much time and without making it extremely obvious. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered where a kid like Near would learn something like that, but, with the current situation, it was of mild importance.

The troubled brunett decided that he should just go to his next class. If L decided to go home to talk to Quillish that was fine. They lived in the same house, they would eventually see each other. He winced at the thought of seeing L look at him like that again, but knew it was inevitable. He stood, gathered his things, feeling his anxiety build and build. "_**We wouldn't have this problem if you didn't succumb to your stupid emotions of love."**_ Kira made a good point. This happened to L because of Light, he didn't believe it would've happened if they were never together. It was his fault, as L and Kira had said. Granted, Kira had meant that Light wouldn't have to deal with this if he wasn't so weak, not at all caring about L. This would have to be only the second time that he regetted loving  
L. The first? When L had enitially rejected him of course. He'd felt pretty crushed then, but not like this. He had L, he loved L, and now he had nothing. Somebody had to pay, he decided, walking to his next class.

Ryuzaki took his time getting to the class he was suppose to be attending, not particaularly caring about being late. He had much more pressing problems at the moment. He was thinking of different ways to talk to Light. He thought of what to say, how to act, what to do, everything he was calculating carefully. His ultimate decision? This was going to be hard and nearly demolish his pride. He contemplated waiting until they got home, they would have a lot more privacy that way... But he didn't want Light mulling over his actions all day, that would only make the situation more stressful. Dealing with the heart was something he was definately not accustome to. He hoped that years of observing other students in thier daily activities would assist him.

_Light swallowed thickly, dreading Ryuzaki's response. He knew what would happen. He simply knew, but he had to make his feelings known. He just had to. There was no way he could keep silent anymore, the emotions were becoming stronger and stronger because the more he saw Ryuzaki, the more he thought of the feelings, the more he thought about the things he liked about the genius, which in the end only made the feelings stronger. '__**Light, don't do this. I'm serious. This can't and won't end well for you, us. I just know it.' **__Kira said with a condenscending tone. The brunett quickly silenced his inner voice with a short, curt, foul word. There was no way he was going to let Kira stop him this time. He'd been controlled by that devil for far too long. It irked him even now that Kira hated Ryuzaki so much, but there was nothing he could do about that, even if Kira was part of himself. _

_Light paced the small hallway outside of Ryuzaki's current classroom. He could definately do this. When Light Yagami set his mind to something, it would happen, regardless of difficulty. The teen ran a hand through his auburn locks again. Kira growled out of anger inside his mind. Light looked at his watch... Ryuzaki's class would be out soon. He licked his dry lips from nervous habit and went over his planned confession in his mind once more. Yes, this was going to happen. The truth would finally be revealed. The loud bell rang and Light jumped a little, not from surprise, though if anyone were to ask he would say it was nothing but; however, it was in pure fear. He was about to tell the man who very nearly hated him that he had unconventional feelings toward the raven. _

_He stepped to the side, letting the students from the class leave, he knew Ryuzaki would be the last one. It wasn't at all becuase he'd been stalking Ryuzaki, it was because he knew it was simply in the boys nature. As predicted, Ryuzaki stepped, hunched low, out of the classroom, face looking as apathetic as ever, even when glacing noncomittically at Light. _

_"Afternoon, _Yagami._" He said with mild distain. Just because they were rivals didn't mean that they couldn't exchange pleasant greetings, Ryuzaki was above anything lower. _

_"A-Ah, yes, good afternoon Ryuzaki." The raven immediately haulted, just because he was above petty things like bumping shoulders intentionally in the hallway did not mean his counter part was. Something was most definately up. The raven faced Light fully and gazed at him both questioningly and calculatively, a look only Ryuzaki could pull off. _

_**'Get out of this while you still can Light!' **__The brunet forced a smile, doing eveything he knew how to keep from running. Light Yagami did not run when scared, he fought. _'Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi, hachi, kyu, ju, juichi' _He chanted in his head. Speaking his native tongue always calmed him down, and since he was afraid of anything he might say, he merely counted. _

_Ryuzaki sighed, apparently Light was going to be difficult about this. "Yagami's homosexual tendency to regroom his hair once every hour is making his brain function slower than normal, but please, could he try to focus? Yagami needs something from me, do you not?" The brunet ground his teeth. Ryuzaki just loved making fun of him for his looks. Light liked to be clean and presentable, Ryuzaki clearly didn't share that need, and he took every opportunity he could get to mock Light for that. _

_"Actually _Rue_," Light froze, calling Ryuzaki 'Rue' always annoyed him, usually it achieved the desired purpose, but this time, he didn't want to insult the boy, he just wanted to be speaking on more intimate terms. The raven glared slightly and Light swallowed his pride. "Ryuzaki, there is something I need to talk to you about... Uhm, this place is too public. Despite your better judgement," Light mentally kicked himself. '_What the crap was that? Despite your better judgement? Yeah, that'll get him to come,' _Ryuzaki quirked an eyebrow, "would you please follow me to the roof?" Light finished._

_"Yagami, you are mistaken, because of your intruiging behavoir, it actually makes me what to get to the bottom of this. If you wish to speak to me in a private place that is fine just give me a moment." Light sighed with relief, still, the hard part wasn't over. Ryuzaki pulled out a sleek black cell phone and dialed a number. The raven waited, it rang once then a loud blonde billowed a greeting on the other line, even Light could hear this kid, though, for him, the voice was unfamiliar. "Mello, is Watari out? Never mind, I can hear Matt's struggling, I think I can guess what happened. Anyway, please inform him that I'll be going up to the roof of this school building with a boy named Light Yagami..." The raven listened to the others reponse before answering. "He is asain, has auburn eyes and brunet hair... Quite possible. I've never bothered to ask. Alright Mello, but then I need to go. I'll be extremely late for my next class if I don't hurry." The genius turned to Light and stared for a bit before bluntly asking, "Does Yagami dye his hair?" Light looked completely appualled by the thought, like he would ever let harmful chemicals get near his precious hair. _

_"No Ryuzaki, I do not." He said firmly. The raven nodded, completely unaffected by the rude tone and went back to conversating with this 'Mello' character. _

_"Yes that's so. I most certainly will not... Mello, just inform Watari of my actions and... Please, get off of Matt." Ryuzaki hung up the phone without a 'goodbye' or a 'thank you'. _How like you Ryuzaki_, Light thought, a little creepily._

_"Why did you need to do that?" Light asked, turning and starting to walk towards the stairs, Ryuzaki followed suit._

_"I'm going up to a roof, alone, with my rival. Merely a procautionary action." Light almost felt hurt by the suspicion, he didn't like not being trusted, but he knew very well Ryuzaki didn't trust him, so he said nothing. _

_The duo stood on the roof, there was a slight breeze and Ryuzaki's wild, jet black hair blew around carelessly while Light's stayed firmly in place because he had so much product in it. "So then, what is so important that Yagami was kind to me and dragged me all the way up here?"_

_Light took a deep breath and looked Ryuzaki directly in the eyes. "Ryuzaki I..."_

Ryuzaki stood outside of what he was told was his class. The next room was what held his lover? Reffering to Light as that left a bad taste in his mouth, then an even more fearful thought struck him and all other rational idea's fled the geniuses brain. He grabbed the handle and threw the door open. A tall asian man with glasses stood in the front of the room, eyes glued to Ryuzaki.

"Mr. Ryuzaki? I wasn't sure if you'd be joining us today, please take your seat. Quietly this time of you don't mind." Ryuzaki was pure genius. That's all there was to it, put him in any difficult situation -that didn't involve any type of emotional distress- and he could find a simple way out of it in mere miliseconds. So, the genius did what he was best at, found the perfect idea and lied his ass off.

"I'b soddy." He said, sniffiling. "Light, we need to go hobe. I'b sick." Ryuzaki let his eye lids drop a little and leaned on the door frame, feigning illness was something he was good at thanks to his mischievious age with his guardian. Light stood up and pushed all the rushing questions and emotions down, he could deal with all that once they left. Light looked at his teacher.

"I apologize Mr. Mikami, but I must take him home. I will not be returning, for he has a fear of hospitals and no one to take care of him, aside from myself of course. Don't worry we'll sign ourselves out at the main office." Light shoved all of his things into his backpack and started racing toward the door. His teacher was never one to agrue with him, it should be fine. The duo left without another word.

Teru Mikami was a high school teacher at Arkham High, he was usually not one to pick favorites, but when a certain brunet came around, he couldn't help it. The boy had a special spark about him that made Mikami want to bend over backwards for the boy -no innuendo intended. He mostly let Light do as he wished because he admired the boy so much. The young boy had a brilliant sense of self righteousness, so he didn't abuse the leway Mikami gave him. It was usually fine, but Teru Mikami was no idiot. He smirked at the door. It was almost too easy... Mikami looked to his class. "As I was saying, pull out last nights homework and review it with your neighbor." He said, sliding casually to the back of the room. He watched silently as the students did as they were told. Once he was sure they would behave, he stepped outside. Mikami took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Yeah, it's me. I've got news..."

"L, we need to talk about this." Light broached, walking toward his car. Ryuzaki started walking the other direction, skateboard in hand, but paused.

"Light I think you should wait till we get home..." Ryuzaki said carefully. The brunet lifted a brow.

"No, that's not what I meant, Ryu. I meant, you should ride with me instead of taking your board. I haven't seen you ride that thing in years anyway." Ryuzaku lifted an eyebrow in question. He'd absolutely loved riding his skateboard to school and back. It was something he truely enjoyed... Something that made him happy... Was it possible riding with Light had made him even more happy? To him the thought struck him as impossible, yet, a small part of him, a very small part wanted to give Light a hug then get in the stupid car with him. I mean, there's absolutely no way he would want to do that, right?

"Okay." Alright, maybe that part of him was a little larger than he'd like to admit. He started walking ot the car, silently evaluating his mental condition. Perhaps, just perhaps, he was going completely crazy. This wasn't a simple car ride. this wasn't a casual offer. This was a serious intellectual desicion. The calm nature of the two was simple a ruse. What Light was really asking was if he was willing to accept the life L had created for himself despite the memory loss. Since L agreed, he understood the baggage of the acceptance. It was a delicate situation, times like this, it was extremely detrimental to use the context clues in the small web of words the two had created.

"You can put the skateboard in the back seat." Light said, feeling extremely relieved that Ryuzaki had agreed to ride with him. It wasn't just a car ride and he knew it. He felt very similar to the time whe L had came to him and told him he would give him a shot... It was almost like their relationship was repeating, but in a very different way...

_"Ryuzaki I... I wanted to tell you something. I have a serious confession and I would appreciate it if you didn't laugh or scoff at me. This is... awkward enough and I would like it if you didn't add to my discomfort." Ryuzaki nodded slowly, thumb finding it's way to his mouth. "I... I don't hate you... I don't dislike you... As it turns out I actually like you... a lot." Light said, statement very broken. _

_Ryuzaki nodded slowly... He'd actually thought that Light didn't totally hate him, however, he wouldn't have gone as far as too say that Light liked him. "I see. Well I suppose-"_

_"No!" Light yelled, eyes hard. Ryuzaki paused. "I don't simply like you. I have a seriously compulsive attraction to you!" Well, that wasn't the best way he could've gone about things. Ryuzaki's already bulging eyes seemed to widen ten-fold. Light clasped his hand over his mouth. Oops. Ryuzaki made a disgusted expression and stormed away, back perfectly straight. Light could almost feel the rage radiating off of Ryuzaki. Light sat down in a corner of the roof and pulled his knees to his chest. That hurt... It wasn't fair. He didn't like how Ryuzaki had such a detrimental effect on him. He didn't like this painful hole in his chest that Ryuzaki had carved. He didn't really expect Ryuzaki would act so... It was hard for Light to think of a word for it, but he knew the name of what he was feeling. _

_Light was a genius, he got the best grades, he had strikingly handsome good looks, had a great family, to anybody else, he had everything. In his own mind, he had absolutely nothing. As I said earlier, he was a genius, he knew perfectly well how much he had, but when Ryuzaki looked at him like that it made him feel like he had nothing. _

_Nothing._

_Light Yagami was nothing without Rue Ryuzaki._

_The brunet felt his eyes fill with water and the world became a blur. The water skewing everything. It honestly felt more accurate than when he could see everything clearly. _

_"Henh henh henh... Well that was amusing." Light jumped up and spun on his left heel. He glared at a pale man with midnight blue hair. The man was dressed in gothic-style clothing. The brunet glared at him with all he was worth._

_"What the fuck did you just say?" He spat._

_"I said you are the moron that was just rejected. Henh henh henh." He chuckled, mocking the hurt teen. __**'Ah! It's Ryuk! Maybe he can talk some sense into you. Like it matters. After all... Ryuzaki clearly rejected you... heh.' **_

Light drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and L nawed on his thumb, neither looking, speaking, or even awknowledging the other. Light felt like L should be the one to talk first and L thought that Light should be the one. And, with the premise that they are both ridiculously childish, it was clear the nothing was going to happen in the car. L's cell phone started to ring. It must've been in his pocket all day without him knowing. He slid it out with his thumb and forefinger. It was Quillish, did the boys tell him? L answered it.

"Hello." He said carefully.

_"L! I heard about your resent trauma. The boys told me about it. Everything. I never really liked that Yagami anyway... I think it's best you come stay with me for a bit."_

Light bit his lip, they wouldn't solve anything that way, it would only elevate their problems. _Dammit Watari!_ Light thought coldly. He couldn't let L eave, then their relationship could really be over, he couldn't handle that, He just couldn't.

"Well Quillish..." L began.

* * *

I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I was trying to get it out fast since I havent updated in so long. Next will be **Flight of the Violin**, then I'll update **Dying Wishes. **Once again, so sorry about all the lateness. REVIEW


	4. Zero Evidence

Warnings! **Rated M for language, homosexual situations, and violence. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or it's characters. I only own this plot and any OC's that appear**_

* * *

_"Well Quillish," L began_,"no."

Light's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wh-what? You don't love that boy anymore. In fact, if I know you, which I daresay I do, you're back to hating hi-"

"Incorrect. I never hated Light-kun." L interrupted. Light raised a brow at that. Did L even notice he called him Light-kun and not Yagami?

"Now is not the time for semantics, Ryuzaki. Give me one good reason-"

"Watari. You will not address me as though I am a child." L cut him off once more, his thumb finding it's way to his lips and his face twisted into a scowl. "However, I can and will give you more than one good reason." His voice was icy and it made Light a little nervous. "Watari, you are in no regards a detective or as brilliant as Light-kun, therefore he is currently a better asset. Reason two," He held up two slender fingers, even though there was no way for Watari to see them.

"I'd like to be near the scene of the crime in case I come across anything useful. Reason three, living n my old life may jog my memory a bit. Reason four, it would be incredibly unfair to Light-kun to leave him alone in a house we know has been broken into once before." L grinned, beginning to feel like himself again. "And finally, Watari, I refuse to lose. I will not allow the culprit the satisfaction of tearing Light and I apart, however revolting the idea currently seems."

The line was quiet.

"What to you need, L" Watari's defeated voice asked. Light smiled, it was nice to see L was still L, no matter the circumstance.

"Gather the boys and bring them to my house. See if A has anything that could help Matt with the physical side of things… Actually, just bring him along." L decided.

"Right away." L shut the phone without so much as a thank you. Oh yeah, L was definitely still L.

"I thought you and A didn't really get along." Light voiced, taking the next right. L considered this.

"It's not that we don't get along per se… More along the lines of we've always been… Competitive, I suppose you could call it." Though L himself wasn't too sure why he wanted A to be there as well.

Light pulled up the house and was about to get out when L put a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Yagami." The raven said softly, reverting back to using Light's surname.

"Yes, Ryu?" Light asked, a bit thrown off.

"I wasn't lying. I won't let whatever is behind this tear us apart." L said firmly, looking into Light's auburn eyes. L felt strange… He felt very out of character. He felt something Rue Ryuzaki, L Lawliet had never felt before. He felt vulnerable. "Can I rely on you?" He mentally berated himself for needing a person like Yagami.

"Of course, L." Light rolled his eyes at L even having to ask. He thought it was something a bit more serious than that. Light loved L, being there for him was something of a given.

"Then I'm going to need you to pretend to be my boyfriend in public. Just to be sure, in case they are watching." The raven mumbled, feeling incredibly uncomfortable with the whole thing. "I know this will be extremely difficult for you and confusing for your own emotions… But I really need that from you." He said, Getting out of the car, not waiting for a response.

"I don't think I can pretend…" Light said to the empty seat. He sat there for several more minutes, trying to gather himself. Surely, he could handle something like this. He got out when he heard the rumble of Watari's van.

L stood outside the vehicle, hunched, waving at the approaching car.

Watari and Mello were the first to exit, followed by Matt, who ran around to the other side of the van, helping A with some fancy-looking machinery. Light moved to help the duo, as near climbed out of the van and went to stand by L.

"Evening, L." He said dully.

"I think you mean afternoon." The raven quickly corrected.

"Just checking." Near said, absently twirling a strand of white hair around his index finger. L rolled his obsidian orbs and looked down at his short brother.

"I have memory loss. I'm not stupid." He growled.

"I assume that means no recovery yet." Mello chimed, joining them.

"Not the slightest." L confirmed, accepting the offered hug from he affectionate blonde. Near stuck out his tongue at the action, as if offended by it. "A! What is all this?" The raven yelled at the blonde boy as he struggled to carry a heavy looking, beeping box.

His blonde head turned sharply, green eyes narrowed. He tilted his head to the left and smiled crookedly at L. The raven raised a brow, not adjusted to the boy ever having really smiled at him before, least of all not so easily.

"Just techy stuff to examine the scene closely. Matt has a working knowledge of how to operate all this. He and I will go inside together to gather evidence. Don't come in until we're through. I don't want anybody contaminating anything." He said cheerily. L nodded and watched the duo, fully equipped, disappear into the house.

"Near, you've had a while to think, any theories?" L asked, turning back towards the albino.

"None quite worth searching for validation just yet…" He mumbled, biting his lip in thought, staring at the closed door of the house.

"I see. Well then, I've decided to proceed with this life as it should be. Which means I must stay here with Light and continue out… relationship." He tried his best to suppress a shiver, but nonetheless failed. L help up his hand when Watari opened his mouth to protet. "However, because I do not have the proper disposition regarding Light-kun, I will need help adjusting." Mello's tan hand shot up, volunteering.

"Me!" He screamed.

"No!" Light immediately yelled, almost sounding like panic.

"Why?" L asked.

"The… The last time he stayed with us he…" Light's eyes were wide with fear and he shuddered at the memory. "He bleached my hair after knocking me unconscious." L put his thumb to his lip

"How did it look?" He asked.

"Not bad. A little frizzed though." Near answered monotonously. Light glared hatefully at the two. Light was appalled with their calm attitude. It was a clear violation of personal boundaries, not to mention violent, and probably counted as assault.

"No, Mello." Light restated. The blonde crossed his arms and glared at the ground, but nodded anyway. He liked living with Matt, so no huge loss.

"I suppose that means I'll be staying with you two." Near said evenly. "It's for the better. I have stronger deductive ability than Mello." The blonde merely scoffed in response.

"That works for me." Light said.

"Good, then we're all agreed." L smiled at his little brother, glad to have at least some form of normality in this twisted nightmare.

"L!" Matt screamed, running from the house.

"What?" The raven turned calmly towards the goggled boy.

"It's… You won't believe it!" Matt yelled excitedly.

"Calm down." Near said, watching as A slowly came from the house. A looked strange.. tired… No, that wasn't it. He looked cold. A was usually so warm.

"There is nothing." He said, voice uncharacteristically blank.

"Nothing?" Mello asked, apparently oblivious to the strange behaviour.

"No evidence. Anywhere. Not even fingerprints. Not L's or Light's, absolutely none." He said, maintaining the same indecipherable expression. Near's eyes narrowed.

"Methodically went through and cleaned all the fingerprints from every surface." Matt confirmed, finally calming himself.

"Sounds obsessive. Like he was trying to be flawless." Near noted.

"Okay… Well that's it for your help. You boys can leave for today. Near, have Watari bring you and some of your clothes back later." L ordered.

"No need." The white haired teen mumbled, going to Watari's van and pulling out a white suitcase. "I had a hunch." He told L, handing the thing to Light. The brunette took it, mildly offended that the albino just assumed he would deal with it.

A looked around.

"What?" He asked, looking almost panicked.

"Near will be staying with L and pretty boy for a bit." Mello explained. "Just until L gets into the groove of things." A's green eyes widened before he smiled. A forced smile, Near noticed.

"That's a good idea." He said. Near nodded and wandered over to the porch, peering inside the house.

"Light, come on," He said, wanting to get to his room already.

"Yeah, yeah." The brunette groaned.

* * *

Near and L sat in the guest bedroom.

"Why is Light not present?" The white haired teen asked, quietly driving his toy cars over the intricate course he'd built.

"Hm? Oh… No reason. I just can't stand the way his face is." L mumbled, adjusting slightly in the chair to pull his knees closer.

"What?" The albino looked up for a moment, pausing in his racing game.

"It's just so… Pretty." L said, waving a hand dismissively. "I don't like it." Near rolled his eyes at the idiocy, going back to revving the engine of his red mustang.

"So, was the book helpful?"

"The book!" L yelled, jumping up and running from the room. Near slapped his forehead. Was L really that spacey? Or could it be his relationship with Light was actually a distraction?

If that was the case, then this was rather trying. L was very firm about not being separated from Light. If it actually hindered the investigation, would he relent? Or perhaps… That was another clue? Near shook his head. Speculating about that would probably prove fruitless.

No, what they first needed to focus on was that damn book. Near had no idea how it could possibly hold a clue… But if it did in fact have one… Near suspected it would be found in the one thing that made Revelation different than any other book L had published.

"The dedication." Near sighed. Honestly, if L had never succumbed to his emotions in the first place and fallen in love with that Yagami, they wouldn't be in this damn predicament.

"Vrroom!" He ran a car up the ramp and released it. It slammed into the wall and flipped a few times.

But that was assuming this entire thing was because of his relationship with Light. One could assumed that because of the dedication… But perhaps it was something a little less obvious. Perhaps they were meant to be distracted by Light… Was it possible, there was in fact a deeper meaning that the culprit was trying to hide? If so what could it be?

Well, no matter what it was, Near would figure it out. He grinned, launching another car and watching it crash into the other. Solving puzzles was what he did best, after all.

* * *

I decided to put all my A/N's at the end, instead of splitting it up at the beginning and end. That way, those of you who don't care can just read the story, hah! So... Yeah this is the next bit! XD Sorry it took so long. But! I actually have the rest of this story planned out! (I know. how rare for me!) It should be pretty exciting and I'm happy to share with all of you.

Hopefully we'll get some awkward but funny LightxL action next chapter. I've got my fingers crosseD! Though I don't know why... I'm the author... I control what they do. If I want it to happen, I really just have to write it... Hah, I suppose it's because I let my stories decide what happens next. See what flows naturally, man! Aaaaand I'm rambling... sorry... without further ado, adieu!

Review please!

-Lunar


End file.
